In order to electrically connect a flexible printed circuit (FPC) to another FPC or to an electrical component, it is necessary to secure a electrical connector to the FPC. In such an arrangement, the FPC passes through an aperture in the housing of the electrical connector. To provide a substantially watertight seal between the FPC and the housing, the housing or part of the housing is moulded around the FPC or the FPC is secured to the housing by hot-melt adhesive. These known arrangements have disadvantages in terms of assembly or processing time, and temperature stresses on the FPC.